<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Like Me by propertyofpoeandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724681">Broken Like Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky'>propertyofpoeandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Oneshots [75]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your friend, Wanda, convinces you to come to a party that Tony Stark is holding. There, you meet the former Winter Soldier, now White Wolf, Bucky Barnes. Based off the song Broken by lovelytheband.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Oneshots [75]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken Like Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You weren’t very comfortable. The dress that Wanda had picked out for you was much too tight and much too short for your liking. The heels on your feet also were killing you after thirty minutes of wearing them. But you didn’t want to leave the party, afraid of coming off as rude to Wanda and the freaking Avengers. </p><p>So you sat at a table, far away from the dance floor, nursing a glass of water. You regret coming to this party. You weren’t having any fun. The only thing keeping you occupied was watching the drunkards make a fool of themselves. </p><p>At one point, you had to use the bathroom. So you upped and made your way to the other side of the venue. After doing your business, you came out slightly refreshed.</p><p>As you exited the bathroom, you ran into a human wall. You looked to see that you’d just bumped into Bucky Barnes. </p><p>“Hey, Y/N, right?” he asked with a shy smile.</p><p>You nodded, “Yeah. Hi, Bucky-is that okay I call you Bucky? Or should I call you James? Mr. Barnes?”</p><p>He chuckled and shook his head, “No, Bucky’s fine. Where’s Wanda? She ditched you?”</p><p>You sighed, “Yeah, but I don’t blame her. Vision asked her dance and, well-”</p><p>“Yeah. I understand. So no one’s keeping ya company?”</p><p>“Nope,” you said with the shake of your head, “Unless you want to? I mean, we could just sit and talk or somethin’. Actually no, you probably have other people to-”</p><p>“I’d love to sit and talk with you.”</p><p>“Oh. Um, great!” You made your way around the groups of people, occasionally looking back to see if Bucky was still behind you. He was. You eventually made your way back to your table and sat down with Bucky sitting across from you.</p><p>“So, Bucky, what’s your story?”</p><p>He snorted, “You don’t know it? I thought everyone did.”</p><p>You shrugged, “Well yeah, but from not the primary source himself. So,” you leaned forward, your elbows resting on the table, “Tell me everything.”</p><p>And he did. He told you everything. From his life before the war, during the war, after the war. His fall. His HYDRA days. His post-HYDRA days. Bucky…he was a broken man and you empathize with him. </p><p>“What about you, Y/N? What’s your story?”</p><p>You took a gulp of water, “Well, mine’s not as interesting as yours. A nuclear family: mom and dad are married. They only had me and a dog, Ruffles. My parents had good intentions, but they put me under a lot of pressure. Wanted me to be the best and when they didn’t think I was doing my best, they-” you paused to take a deep breath, “-they tore me down. Made me doubt myself, my capabilities. Made me feel like I’m not worthy and never will be worthy of their pride. Those insecurities that they created just wove themselves into my life. i can’t keep a significant other, because I constantly question my worth with them. Eventually, I break things off because I feel like they can do better. I work myself to exhaustion, hoping to seek the praise of my employer and coworkers. I feel so…broken.” you wiped the stray tears that left your eyes and chuckled, “We’re such party people, aren’t we?” </p><p>You avoided his gaze as you spoke again, “You should probably get back to the party. I probably ruined your night.”</p><p>Bucky reached over and took your hand, making you look up, “It’s okay. I’m broken too. And I don’t wanna go back to the party. These aren’t my kind of people. These aren’t my kind of friends. How ‘bout we get outta here and talk some more? I saw this 24/7 diner on the way here.”</p><p>You nodded, “Yeah. Okay.” so you gathered your things and followed Bucky, he stopped to let Steve know he was leaving and you both walked out of the party. Your arm hooked around his. </p><p>At the diner, you and Bucky continued your conversation. It never really stuck to one thing. You talked about anything and everything that came to mind. Everything flowed so well. </p><p>You were currently talking about how lonely you get sometimes. Sure, for the most part, you’re okay with it, but sometimes, it really eats at you.</p><p>Bucky definitely understood this and he realized that he felt the same. Maybe, just maybe, you two could be lonely together. </p><p>He saw something in you. Something pure but also tragic. He could see himself loving you, but then again, he wasn’t sure exactly what love was. But he was willing to find out with you. If you’d give him a chance, he hoped that you could help put back each other’s broken pieces one at a time and find some love on the way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>